Forever
by Youwillneverknowmeever
Summary: Series of cute little one-shots about Maltara's progressing relationship.  FYI, they do get together :D This story came out of nowhere actually: and sorry about the bad title. Please review, if you do you'll be my best friend... :D It makes my day.


**Hey guys!**

**I know I have like, what, 2 other stories that haven't been completed but I got the idea for this one aaaaaaaaaaaand I just really wanted to get started with it.**

**It's basically heaps of cute little one-shots of Maltara's progressing relationship, WITH QUOTES! Yah, I said it. Jokes, I don't even understand what I just wrote. Or is it typed? :p**

**Please review, it really makes my day. If there isn't any reviews I feel really bad and lock myself in my room and cry my eyes out, finishing the occasional box of tissues. (No, really.) ****So please review!**

**O.K.,** **that's the end of my maniacal rant. On with the story!**

"_You can't wrap love in a box, but you can wrap a person in a hug."_

Natara smirked at Mal as he dramatically pushed open the door with a flourish, bowing his head and curtseying gawkily. Grinning at her, he threw a long arm in the direction of the blinking night lights outside as she, rolling her eyes profusely, strode through the empty doorway. "For you, your highness," he laughed, his stark blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "Mal, will you ever let that go?" Natara sighed, thrusting her bony elbow into Mal's side. Letting the heavy reinforced door shut behind them with a faintly audible click, he jerked his head and beamed widely. "Nope. Never. God, that image of you in that puffy monstrosity…" he erupted into fresh peals of laughter, the sound bubbling through the empty parking lot. "Never gonna get that outta my head." His keys clinked softly against each other as they were twirled incessantly around his nimble finger. "I'm not _really_ a princess, Mal…" she forced her face into a stiff glare, but couldn't stop the small smile creeping sluggishly onto her face. "I'm just as rich as one". Simultaneously, they glanced at each other from under their eyelashes, and let out large guffaws which sent the peacefully nesting pigeons around them fleeing in several directions. Reaching his glossy, black Jaguar, Mal threw himself into the lustrous leather seat and beckoned to Natara with his broad hand. She stood there defiantly; arms folded awkwardly, the balmy evening breeze whipping her hair into a halo around her tanned face. Winding down the window, he shoved his head out of it and yelled, "C'mon Nat!" A smirk forming on her face, she cocked her head to one side. "Oh, so now you won't open doors for me?" she asked playfully. "Har de har har har…" Mal smiled, and took a quick glimpse of his chrome watch. "Now get in." Huffing light-heartedly and complaining sarcastically about "princes these days…" Natara sank herself into the passenger seat and moaned with relaxation. "Aaaaaaaaaah…" Wrapping her arms askewedly around herself, she settled in the chair, crossing one bare leg over another and drumming out an incomprehensible beat on her skirt-clad thighs. Mal peeked out at Natara, his eyes flickering for a swift moment on her firm legs bundled on top of another. "So…" he began, scratching at an irritating itch on his stubbly jaw. "How is… How's Oscar?" He gripped the steering wheel roughly, anticipating the worst. Natara's face fell as the words wafted out of his mouth and he immediately regretted his choice. "Well… I wouldn't know," she murmured, her face shaded and drawn, "as we broke up last night." A feeling of exhilaration soared through Mal's body but dropped to his toes as he saw the expression on her face. "I… I'm sorry." Lifting one hand off the steering wheel, he made it hover over Natara's hand for one moment, and then tenderly let it fall on top of her down-turned hand. Tapping her knuckles with his finger, he smiled gently at her. "He's stupid to have let you go without a fight. I wouldn't… I mean, any other person wouldn't. Actually, I bet he's sitting on his sorry butt right now, wondering why he did." Turning her head to face Mal's, her mouth stretched into a light grin. "You know… you're right. I don't even miss him!" Releasing his foot from the accelerator, Mal slowly eased the car to a standstill. "Damn straight, I am," he replied cheekily, shouldering the car door open to reveal Natara's apartment. Natara pushed open the door gracefully and swooped up and out of the car, squinting in the harsh light of the lamp posts. "Shall I escort you to your apartment, your high…?" "Don't finish that sentence," Natara interjected, rolling her eyes. "But I'd love for you to escort me." Their shoes tip-tapping against the squeaky linoleum floor, they climbed up the 3 floors that led to her apartment and stopped outside the door. "…Thanks, Mal." Natara beamed up at Mal, staring into his deep blue eyes. She felt the world spin for a moment and rooted her feet to the ground, stabilizing herself. "…You're welcome." Mal shifted on his feet and seeing Natara's reflection in his shoes, he swallowed audibly. She placed her hand on the brass doorknob and gave it a firm twist. Stepping through the open doorway, she paused for a long, tense moment, then slowly turned around and wrapped her arms around Mal's neck in a warm embrace. Her light perfume dancing in his nose, he deepened the hug, pressing Natara to his body, feeling her warmth and the blood pulsing through her body, tangling his arms against her slim waist. Briefly breathing in a swift burst of air to calm his racing heart, he placed his cheek on her shoulder, smiling to himself. "Just call me," he heard himself say breathlessly. "If you need anything, at all…" Mal felt Natara smile against the thin material of his shirt. "I'll be fine Mal, don't worry." Her voice came muffled against his shirt. "No seriously, I mean, if you want to talk…" He didn't let go of her waist and kept his cheek indented firmly in her shoulder. "You worry too much Mal, _I will be fine_." Natara slightly loosened her grip on him, relaxing. "Um… Mal…?" Natara had released her hands, and was standing in his grasp, awkwardly caressing his arms. "Oh! Um…" He painfully let go, feeling the heat from her body disappear swiftly. "Well… I'll see you at work tomorrow." She smiled, and gently swung the door shut.

Mal trawled down the corridor, his nose still being tickled playfully with the scent of her perfume, his mind filled with only one thought.

Natara slid down the door on her back, still reeling with the sensation of Mal's arms around her, her mind filled with the same thought.


End file.
